Nunca más
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor jamas fue una parahumana. Durante el ataque de Scion decide que es el momento de mostrar su verdadero poder. El poder del Bad Wolf.


_"Nunca más"_

Taylor Hebert repitió esas palabras en su mente como un mantra, su mirada llena de una determinación que haría a los Endbringers dar un paso atrás y correr. De hecho, Lisa parecía tener ganas de hacer precisamente eso.

Había estado autolimitandose, empleando una habilidad menor. No había usado todo su poder por miedo a perderse en el mismo, a volverse adicta. ¿Que había conseguido?. Millones de muertos, una guerra mundial a lo largo de un racimo de Tierras paralelas contra un ser que podría considerarse un dios y el fin del mundo.

Esto no debía pasar. No se suponía que tenia que pasar.

Durante mucho tiempo había decidido solo ser un testigo, ayudando en lo mínimo que podía sin interferir en el libre albedrío de la humanidad. Algo noble pero inútil, como ya había aprendido.

Dejando atrás los sentimientos de desesperación que casi la habían hecho suicidarse, cerro los ojos y sonrío mientras dejaba que el poder saliese de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo comenzó a escuchar en sus mentes una canción imposible, con sonidos que ningún instrumento podía tocar en el Universo. El sonido del Tiempo.

Lisa y cada otro Parahumano y mundano en el mundo giro su cabeza en su dirección cuando escucho. Eidolon creyó que era la música de los ángeles, pero no podía permitir que otro matase a Scion. Le habían dado demasiado poder para eso y su ego necesitaba alimentarse.

Con pensamientos similares, un grupo enorme de Parahumanos se transporto en dirección al origen del sonido. El premio será mio, pensaban.

Tontos.

Los Undersiders miraron a Taylor cubierta con una aura de luz dorada que se arremolinaba a su alrededor como un gato alrededor de su ama. Pero no era solo la luz. Ellos notaron el poder. Poder más allá del de los Endbringers, más allá de Scion. Scion era un insecto que merecía ser aplastado cuando se comparaba con la luz. Un solo pensamiento de ella y dejaría de existir. La luz salio brevemente y ondeo alrededor de ella cuando abrió los ojos. Ojos dorados que parecían pequeños soles miraron al mundo con desinterés a través de las lentes de su casco mientras Tattletale parecía estar a punto de tener un derrame por no poder contar lo que su poder le decía.

_"Habla y dime si crees que esto será suficiente, Lisa"_dijo, pero no era su voz. Era algo inhumano y muy antiguo, tan antiguo que parecía que las estrellas nacieron y murieron en un instante para ella. El grupo no pudo evitar tener miedo de la misma forma que una presa tenia a un depredador a punto de matarla

_"No humana. No Parahumana. En su cuerpo practicamente desde la unión de ovulo y espermatozoide. Cuerpo y mente diseñados para soportar este poder sin morir ni enloquecer"_dijo Tattletale, logrando que todos los ojos fuesen hacia ella y las mandibulas cayesen_"Sin edad, te crearas a ti misma. No, tu poder no es mirar lineas de tiempo. Tú miras todo lo que es, lo que fue, lo que podría ser y lo que nunca debe ser. Tú estuviste, estas y estarás en todo"_ella parecía completamente incrédula y aterrorizada a medida que la describía_"Tiempo. No viajas en el tiempo. No miras a través del tiempo. Tú eres la Tormenta en el centro del Tiempo y el Espacio, desde el Big Bang hasta la muerte térmica de este universo. Suficiente para lo que quieres. No hay vuelta atrás. Eres una con el tiempo hasta su fin y tal vez más allá"_

Tras asentir, un gesto humano que contrastaba con su evidente inhumanidad, ella miro a los parahumanos codiciosos acercarse. Con un gesto los dejo atrapados en el tiempo de la misma forma que Gray Boy hacia. Luego dirigió su atención a Scion en un continente de distancia y se conecto con él.

Un ser extradimensional que vive en varios universos a la vez pero que normalmente habita en el vacío entre los mismos con otros de sus especie. Este miembro en particular era de una subespecie parasitaria que destruía la vida de los mundos al reproducirse. Era una amenaza incluso sin su compañero.

Con fuerza llego a su cuerpo, una cosa del tamaño del planeta varios mundos paralelos a distancia que dirigía esa proyección humanoide. Al entrar en un universo este se adaptaba a sus normas pero él también tenia que adaptarse a las del mundo y una de esas reglas es que todo se acaba perdiendo y olvidando cuando pasa el tiempo.

Lo hizo envejecer más que el universo entero en pocos segundos y luego disolvió su cuerpo en menos que electrones, a los que aplasto aún más solo para estar segura, mientras que su proyección también se resquebrajaba y disolvía ante todos, gritando de dolor. Él podía ser considerado un dios, pero ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza autoconsciente, una personificación de un concepto que le afectaba incluso a él. Si eran dioses ella estaba en una categoría superior a la suya.

Cuando volvió a la azotea y al interior de su traje con aspecto de araña ella sonrío mientras veía las miradas conmocionadas y aterrorizadas. Reviso la linea de tiempo y frunció brevemente el ceño al ver cuantos habían muerto antes de lo que debían. Levanto una mano y hizo retroceder el tiempo alrededor de sus cuerpos, reconstruyendo todos los que habían sido desintegrados y devolviéndolos al momento en el que murieron. Una vez hecho eso miro una linea de tiempo y les coloco "despertadores" en sus cuerpos para que muriesen cuando debían y no fuesen puntos fijos en el tiempo. Eso era un destino que nadie merecía, ni siquiera ella.

En un momento de claridad también hizo retroceder el tiempo en las estructuras y paisajes, devolviéndolos a como eran antes de que todo esto comenzase. Toda Gran Bretaña fue trasladada una milésima de segundo antes de que Scion la destruyese, tan rápido que dejo una copia detrás por unos segundos que fue lo que Scion rompió, y ella se aseguro de aplastar los tsunamis resultantes antes de que hiciesen ningún daño. Con un chasquido de dedos, disolvió el bucle de energía artron alrededor de todas las victimas de Gray Boy, excepto Jack Slash que fue lanzado fuera de la realidad. Tras ello abrió dos vórtices de energía en el aire y saco dos personas de los mismos, una que parecía bastante confundida y otra que parecía aliviada.

Imp miro a una de las figuras con sorpresa antes de correr y darle un abrazo que casi rompio las costillas. Mientras tanto, Taylor había destruido los Endbringers con un pensamiento antes de liberar a los Parahumanos que habían querido matarla. Los miro con sus ojos aún dorados observando como todos menos uno decidieron que era buena idea correr en el otro sentido.

Eidolon, aunque enfurecido, se dio cuenta de que había podido con el origen de los poderes sin esfuerzo. Al igual que todos los que habían sido testigos estaba aterrorizado de que algo tan poderoso de lo que no conocían sus intenciones, por muy benévolas que pareciesen, fuese suelto por ahí. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que era la chica que había dejado a Alexandria con muerte cerebral. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta de que todos estaban aterrorizados de ella cuando aparentemente solo podía ver lineas de tiempo alternas.

_"Eidolon"_dijo, provocando que se paralizase_"No tengo intención de pelear contigo. No quiero pelear con nadie. Incluso si tu ego te dice que pelees, espero que tu instinto de conservación gane. Si te quisiese muerto ya estarías muerto. Puedes atacarme y quedar como un tonto en los libros de historia o madurar y convertirte en la persona cuyo nombre sera cantado por niños en las calles a partir de ahora hasta dentro de diezmil años, logrando la única inmortalidad verdadera en el recuerdo para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos. La decisión es solo tuya"_

Eidolon pudo haberla atacado cuando se dio la vuelta, antes de que se desvaneciese en el aire. Pero no lo hizo. Muchos años después, cuando la vio de nuevo, aún no podía responder a esa pregunta. Ella no había envejecido nada desde entonces, al igual que su compañera, y, como muchos otros, se había dado cuenta de que estaban de fondo durante toda su vida, en presente, pasado y futuro.

Sin saberlo, las dos figuras en las que estaría pensando lo estaban observando en directo desde otro edificio. Solo Tattletale vio a través de sus disfraces y se llevo la mano a la boca. Los otros supieron más tarde y estaban igual de sorprendidos y aterrorizados, aunque se calmarían cuando ellas vinieron de visita en los años venideros.

_"¿Así que siempre te habías guardado esto?"_pregunto su compañera, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar desde Lisa gracias a un micrófono_"¿Tuviste el poder de borrar universos, de cambiar la historia misma, de estar donde y cuando quisieses sin que nadie ni nada te parase y no lo usaste contra nosotras?"_

_"Como dice el dicho, ten cuidado con los que son agradables_"respondió sonriente antes de mirarla"_Me quede atrapada cienmil años en un bucle temporal por accidente cuando salí de la taquilla. Hasta que logre controlar la cantidad de poder que quería usar y como quería usarlo no pude salir del mismo, pero solo habían pasado unos diez segundos en la realidad. Me volví loca y luego me aburrí de estarlo. Me asustaba la cantidad de poder en mis manos. Jamas lo habría usado de esta forma si no hubiese tenido un encontronazo con nosotras dos y me contasen..."_miro su cara sorprendida_"Esta en mi caja de tareas pendientes. De todas formas, la taquilla es un punto fijo en el tiempo en infinitas realidades como esta, reciba o no poderes, al igual que la muerte de los Ziones parasitarios y la supervivencia de los descendientes de los nativos de este mundo hasta que el universo pierda su calor. No podía modificar esos momentos, solo lo que hay entre ellos"_

"_¿No puedo matar a Hitler?"_pregunto con unos ojos de cachorro que Taylor estaba segura que nadie imaginaba que tuviese.

_"Se lo mucho que deseas eso como regalo de cumpleaños, cariño, pero por desgracia no hay forma física de hacerlo...en este universo. Bueno, ya sabemos que hacer en nuestra luna de miel"_

_"Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra primera cita oficial fue una visita a tus padres cuando eran más jóvenes y tú inyectaste a tu madre con un poco de tu energía para que el feto sobreviviese y la boda que pagaste es con el Sol estallando y llevándose a la Tierra por delante dentro de miles de millones de años, me parece bien"_señalo antes de pensar en como se habían conocido cronológicamente por primera vez_"¿Quién iba a pensar que la persona que me salvo del gilipollas de mi padrastro era la persona que casi mate y de la que finalmente me enamoraría?"_

_"Si, es algo raro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que he dividido mi poder contigo tras reconstruir tu cuerpo desde cero para que lo soportase y que podemos manipular el tiempo de la forma que queramos como si fuese plastilina, es nuestro día a día"_

_"Al menos conservaste mi poder, porque no habría manera de que sobreviviese al rayo que ese salero gigante me disparo si no pudiese volverme totalmente intangible"_le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de poner una mirada reflexiva_"¿Por que siempre que viajamos a un sitio hay un lío que solucionar?. Como aquel fanático que sacrificaba planetas en tu nombre hasta que nos aparecimos ante él y le dimos un infarto. Por lo visto no creía que existías y te usaba como excusa"_

_"No se y, precisamente, no me gusta acordarme de ese momento en particular"_respondió Taylor_"Supongo que el universo necesita una razón para que estemos allí, incluso si no era lo que queríamos. Después de todo, un agente inmunologico que pueda estar en cualquier punto del espacio y el tiempo justo cuando aparece el problema es muy eficiente, incluso si el mismo agente esta harto de la situación"_

Encogiéndose de hombros, Taylor Hebert y Sophia Hess, Weaver y Shadow Staker, se besaron, desvaneciéndose de ese tejado de vuelta a la corriente temporal para ver su nacimiento. Sophia quería conocer a su padre antes de que desapareciese de su vida sin dejar rastro y ella iba a cumplir.

Después de todo ellas dudaban que podrían sobrevivir sin las lenguas de las otras y eso se ganaba con pequeños favores como esos.


End file.
